Renn Kousaka
"Just Correct!! Go-on Blue!" Renn Kousaka (香坂 連, Kōsaka Ren) is Go-on Blue (ゴーオンブルー, Gōon Burū) of the Go-Ongers. Nicknamed the "Cyclopedia" for his attention to the smallest detail, is a former bus driver who tends to be somewhat talkative. Biography Go-Onger Because of his doting personality and cooking expertise, he has been referred to as the Go-ongers' "mother" (オカン, okan) by the other Go-ongers and even his own Engine partner, Engine Buson; he takes no offense to and even revels in the reference. The son of a family that runs a beachside inn, Renn, as a young boy, prayed and offered omelettes every day to a guardian statue in the eventually futile hope that his sickly mother would recover. The guardian statue turned out to be the sealed form of the Arerunbra Uzumaquixote, which Renn learned only after Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas and Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia tried to claim it. Renn carries a small memo notebook, which is the source of his massive knowledge; in it, he jots down notes about and draws doodles of the enemies the team faces, even in the middle of a fight. Not only is Renn the "mother" of the team, but he is also the chief technician; he made modifications to the Engines so they could come together in the Engine-O G6 and Engine-O G9 formations, developed the Kyuyu Soul and the Double Engine Soul Kankanbar, and assisted the Go-on Wings in fine-tuning the Armored Wheel GoRoader GT. After the final battle, Renn becomes Sosuke Esumi's mechanic in the go-kart racing circuit. As Go-on Blue, Renn's physical strength is magnified. After transforming into Go-on Blue, Renn says, "Just Correct!! Go-on Blue" (ズバリ正解！！ゴーオンブルー, Zubari Seikai!! Gōon Burū). With the MantanGun in Rod Mode, he can perform the Go-on Drift '(ゴーオンドリフト, ''Gōon Dorifuto). With the Mantan Gun in Gun Mode he can perform the '''Sniper Shoot (スナイパーシュート, Sunaipā Shūto). With the Garage Launcher (ガレージランチャー, Garēji Ranchā) he can perform Launcher Starter '(ランチャースターター, ''Ranchā Sutātā) and Jumping Attack (ジャンピングアタック, Janpingu Atakku). Encountering the Gekiranger, the Go-Ongers lose the Engine Souls to the Gaiark and Meka. With Retsu Fukami and Gou Fukami's help Renn and Hanto manage to gain Geki. With Engine-Ken, a new type of Geki fighting fist, Renn was able to access his beast spirit (which turned out to be Buson). With this he performs On On Dan, where Buson, apart of his Engine Soul attacks, as a manifestation of will. Gokaiger A few years later, Renn fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Renn and his team have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen Renn, alongside his team (the Go-On Wings were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Go-On Blue appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Go-On Blue Engines *Engine Buson **Buson Soul **Buson Cast Arsenal *Go Phone **Change Soul *Mantan Gun *Garage Launcher *Handle Blaster **Blaster Soul Ranger Key The is Renn Kousaka's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Go-On Blue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Go-On Blue. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting against Gormin while Marvelous was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers in their fight with Pollution President Babatcheed. *As part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaiger's powers. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Renn received his key and became Go-On Blue once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Renn Kousaka is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As Go-On Blue, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Go-Onger entitled Power Rangers Engine Force, which aired in South Korea, Renn keeps his name, while his Ranger designation is Engine Blue. See also Category:Power Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Intellect Category:Go-Ongers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa